Spike Dudley
Matthew "Matt" Hyson (13 de agosto de 1970)1 es un luchador profesional retirado estadounidense, mejor conocido por sus actuaciones en Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) y World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (WWF/E) bajo el nombre de Spike Dudley y en Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) como Brother Runt. Entre sus logros, ha sido dos veces Campeón en Parejas de la ECW,3 una vez Campeón Peso Crucero de la WWE, una vez Campeón en Parejas de las WWF, una vez Campeón Europeo de la WWF/E y siete veces Campeón Hardcore de la WWF/E. Índice *1 Carrera **1.1 Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) **1.2 Retiro (2010) *2 Vida personal *3 En lucha *4 Campeonatos y logros *5 Referencias Carrera Antes de su carrera como luchador, Hyson recibió un título de Bachelor of Arts (Licenciatura en Artes) de Skidmore College en Saratoga Springs, Nueva York, y era un maestro de Inglés del tercer grado de Rhode Island. Durante el documental Beyond the Mat, con una gran hemorragia Hyson ofrece la línea "I shall, I do" (en donde Enrique IV de Inglaterra responde a una petición de Sir John Falstaff en la obra Enrique IV, parte 1 de Shakespeare). En mayo de 1993, Hyson entró a la All Pro Wrestling como "Boot Camp" (recluta de campo), en Hayward, California, para entrenar como un árbitro y manager. Rápidamente comenzó a entrenar para ser un luchador, y así pasó los próximos tres años en promociones independientes de California. Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) Hyson debutó en la Extreme Championship Wrestling en agosto de 1996, y ganó fama como "Little" Spike Dudley, como parte de la familia Dudley. Su personaje en el ring era la del "enano" de la familia. Sus siglas (LSD) y se remate final (corriendo a la esquina con un three-quarters facelock bulldog llamado el "Acid Drop") fueron las referencias de drogas y, en tiempos, se quedaba mirando a sus manos agitándolas delante de él como si estuviera en un viaje. Rápidamente se ganó el apodo de "The Giant Killer" (El Asesino de Gigantes), y derrotó a los más grande, Mabel y Ulf Herman en un handicap match en 2001, en el espectáculo November to Remember. En la final de dos pay-per-views fue derrotado por Bam Bam Bigelow, sin embargo, en el Hardcore Heaven logró ganarle. Retiro (2010) Hyson luchó su combate de retiro el 11 de septiembre de 2010, perdiendo ante Shane Williams, en Real Action Wrestling's September 2 Remember, en St Albans, Vermont.2 Vida personal A mediados de 2006, Hyson abrió una escuela de lucha libre profesional en New Bedford, Massachusetts. En lucha http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Divingdoublestomp.jpgHyson executing a diving double foot stomp en Rodney Mack in 2003*'Movimiento final' **''Dudley Dog''1 (WWE / circuito independiente) / Acid Drop (ECW / TNA) (Corner springboard cutter) *'Movimientos de firma' **Battering ram **Diving clothesline **Diving double foot stomp **Dropkick **Forearm smash **Hurricanrana **Moonsault **Three quarter facelock bulldog **Neckbreaker **Tornado DDT *'Nicknames' **"The Boss" (WWE) **"The Giant Killer" (ECW)1 **"The Little Show" (While teaming with The Big Show; WWF)1 **"Little" Spike Dudley (LSD) (ECW)1 **"ECW's Iron Man" (ECW) **"The Runt of the Litter" (ECW / WWE) **"One Tough Little Bastard" (WWE) Campeonatos y logros *'Big Time Wrestling (California)' **BTW Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez)4 *'Big Time Wrestling (Massachusetts)' **BTW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Kyle Storm5 *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Balls Mahoney6 7 *'New York Wrestling Connection' **NYWC Heavyweight Championship (1 vez)8 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Ubicado en el #'51' de los PWI 500 en 20049 **Ubicado en el #'455' de los "PWI 500" en 200310 *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 vez)11 **WWF/E European Championship (1 vez)12 **WWF/E Hardcore Championship (8 veces)13 **WWF Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Tazz14 Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact!15 Categoría:Luchadores Categoría:Luchadores Retirados